


somebody let me know which way to go (because i don't know)

by warmachineran



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, title from a song that i do not remember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:04:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20298676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmachineran/pseuds/warmachineran
Summary: Being the only child and heir of the House of Minatozaki, Sana's priorities were always geared into the betterment of the kingdom and making her parents happy. At the age of 15, her father tells her about the marriage arrangement between their House and the House of Im.Years pass and Sana forgets about it, too engrossed with her studies and responsibilities. That is until she meets Im Nayeon, her future wife and queen.





	1. The drums were loud, fast and upbeat

The Kingdom of Aurlands is governed and led by the House of Minatozaki, supported by the Houses of Hirai and Myoui — an alliance born during the Great War.

Sana, being the sole heiress of the Minatozaki, grew up with Momo of House Hirai and Mina of House Myoui; just like their father's grandfather and those long before them, they were the best of friends, often attached to the hips of each other. Where Sana was, Mina and Momo were. Mostly, anyway.

-

"Why am I working on my own birthday party again?" Sana grumbles, tosses the papers she was supposed to check.

Mina chuckles, still busy checking the invitation list, "You're not, Sa-tan, those are for the Year-End festivities. Pick those up, please."

The door opens and a voice filters in, "For all the riches in your vaults, you sure cut expenses by celebrating both in the same week, huh? To see the great Minatozaki being thrifty like this, the world must be ending.

"Shut up, Momo," Sana says, standing to pick up the papers.

"Love you, too, Sana-chan." Momo sing-songs, sidling beside Mina to peck her on the cheek, "what do you say about ditching this grumpy butt for an afternoon walk, love?"

Mina turns her head to kiss Momo on the lips, "just a few more and we'll be finished."

Sana looks at her friends with love and adoration in her eyes, despite pretending to vomit loudly (Momo flips her off while Mina shakes her head at their antics). _'These are the people who complete me,'_ she thinks, _'as annoying Momo is or as nagging Mina can be.' _She smiles and continues her work for the day.

It isn't until sundown when they finish, Momo snoring on the couch after trying, (and failing) to get Mina's attention. Momo might be the oldest of them, but she rarely acts like it; and most of the time, Mina is the one who gets the two of them in line, despite being the youngest.

Sana's heart swells, looking on as Mina gently wakes up her lover, and Sana is suddenly hit with nostalgia about how she met them.

Being an only child with a mountain of responsibilities and expectations placed on her shoulders, Sana had too much love and too heavy of a burden to carry. The King and Queen were never absent nor negligent towards their child, but they were busy governing a large kingdom. She understood this but she was still a child with her heart on her sleeves, a bit touch-starved.

Momo was a shy kid, content with following her older sister Hana. And so, Sana doesn't talk to Momo until her 7th birthday party, when she crashed on the latter and sent both of them down on the floor - she was too clumsy as a kid (adult Sana still is, Momo and Mina will insist), short legs and carrying too many candies. Momo was too shocked until she heard high pitched giggles. The giggling was contagious and Momo found her shock giving way for giggles to bubble up her throat. Sana and Momo become friends, inseparable, and gets into too many shenanigans.

Sana meets Mina months after she bumped into Momo, when the latter's family came by for a meeting with the King. The Myoui's missed her birthday as Mina got sick and it was not advisable for them to travel. Sana was on her way to her lessons when she heard soft grumbles accompanied by sneezing; there sits a little girl under the shade of an old tree, reading a book with a frown on her face. Sana can't help but be curious, so she asks her about the book and introduces herself - tries to make the little girl laugh, _'because you are too young to have a frown carved on your face, Minari.'_ She drags Mina inside the palace and introduces her to everyone as her long-lost little sister. Mina was shy and awkward to deny the older girl's claims.

Momo is the one to notice the blank look on her friend's face, cups Sana's cheeks and rests her forehead on the latter's; meanwhile, Mina drapes herself on Sana's back, holding her hips. Their friend sometimes thinks too much and gets lost inside her head. They blame her years spent alone, before they were allowed to live in the castle. Mina hums a lullaby and they wait for Sana to come back.

A few minutes pass before Sana blinks back to the present, Momo greets her, "welcome back."

And she replies, "I'm back," closes her eyes and relaxes her body against Mina, asks them, "dinner?"

After dinner and their showers, they fall on Sana's large bed, with Sana between Momo and Mina. And Sana's heart jumps, no longer touch-starved — snuggled against Mina's chest with Momo's breath fanning her nape and right palm fitting on her waist. At times like these, Sana wonders if she fits between Momo and Mina, if she's also a part of their love. But then, Momo snores, and Sana stops wondering. Tries to smother her giggles.

Mina groans, "Sleep now, please. Momo is already loud."

"Good night, Minari." Sana places a kiss under Mina's jaw.

The youngest kisses the top of her head.

-

A month passes and Sana was running on caffeine, there was just too much work: the preparations for both the festivities and her coming of age, and her regular duties as princess. It's okay, though. Sana looks at her friends and she sees them just as exhausted as she is; and that makes it bearable, and funnier. Momo, as second-in-command, strengthens their defenses and security for the celebrations; Mina busies herself with the social and political side of the festivities.

The royal family made it a point to have private dinners to spend time with each other, and on the night before that official start of the festivities, King Kyouhei tells Sana that her fiancé from the House of Im is participating tomorrow.

"The Im's wanted to participate in tomorrow's festivities, I tried to tell them that it is not necessary, but they insisted," King Kyouhei says, his brow furrowing.

"They probably want to impress us, no? Although I'd rather just have them impress Sana during the ball," Queen Akane says, looking at her daughter's way.

Sana has not met her supposed fiancé, yet. In the three years since learning about the arrangement, no significant amount of time did she spend on thinking about it. She trusts her parents to have her marry someone decent, morally righteous and kind — someone she can have the liberty to love, if she so desires. Just like how she had lived her entire life, she follows the path her parents and status have laid out for her.

Sana's mother is understandably excited for her coming-of-age, "you have grown so beautifully, dear; I just know you will dazzle everyone tomorrow."

Her father not so, saying, with unshed tears in his eyes, "I don’t think any father will ever be ready for his daughter to grow up, sometimes I wish you stay as my little girl who I can carry on my shoulders."

Sana whines at them, "I am no longer a child, ever since I turned 16, father. And you are heavily biased because I am your daughter, mother." She feels warm, giddy, heart glowing with love and affection for her small family — distant sometimes, and too busy, but her family nonetheless.

-

Sana is woken up by the family's butler, Sebastian, early in the morning. The family has to entertain their guests: noble families and royals from all over the nearby kingdoms.

She eats breakfast with her parents, with Momo and Mina joining them halfway. Momo is dead on her feet because she hates waking up before the sun has risen, eating purely on instinct. Mina is quiet, just like she always is; but her eyes and general demeanor are glinting and buzzing with nervous excitement — it's her first time planning such important events.

They hash out the final details of the day with their servants and officials, the clock strikes at the 7th hour and everything becomes a whirlwind of activities.

-

The tourneys start at noon: swordfight and hand-to-hand combat, archery, jousting, and other common games for the festival. Commoners and members of noble houses join the tourneys and games, vying for the rewards given by the crown, the fame, the recognition.

Momo joins swordfight and hand-to-hand combat, easily destroying the competition and showcasing her military breeding. The House of Hirai is well known and feared for their military prowess, skills with the sword and combat. The talent flows on their veins and Momo is much too smug for it. Sana thinks she has to ban Momo from joining next year, as entertaining as it is to watch her performance, the woman already won for four consecutive years.

Mina enters archery at the behest of both Sana and Momo. Mina knows it's their way of getting her to exercise and keep her from spending her days away reading books; worries that she needs the sun's rays to kiss her skin sometimes. She loves them, but she thinks they fuss over the most unreasonable things. Mina loses to a tall girl named Tzuyu of the House of Chou, a princess from a neighboring kingdom. She burns on the inside, hates losing, but she found a kindred spirit with the princess. Quiet Tzuyu with the gentlest of eyes and loveliest smiles, all reserved for a short girl with a weird haircut. Mina might have lost, but she placates her wounded ego by spending time with her new friends.

Sana watches from her place at the Royal Box, with her parents chatting with the other royals and nobles. The tourney currently being held is jousting, and Sana knows she's about to fall asleep on her chair, but before she could silently take a nap, the tourney ends — a pale girl with a vibrant violet hair is announced as the winner. Sana gets ready to stand and deliver the ending speech when a man stands on the field, announcing a surprise performance for the royal family and guests, requests for Princess Sana to stand over the railing for a better view. She does, intrigued.

The performance was the most enthralling thing Sana has ever had the grace of watching (Momo will tease her that it was not the performance that caught her eyes, but one of the performers). The drums were loud, fast and upbeat; while the two performers dance slowly, fluidly, as if gliding through the air, yet their movements were sharp and precise, their blades unlike the ones Momo uses - shorter and not attached to a solid handle. She later learns that it's _geommu, _a traditional sword dance from her fiance's homeland. The dance ends, and she can't stop looking at one of the dancers, taller than her dance partner and with luscious brown hair tied into a half ponytail. Sana thinks the woman's smile outshines the morning sun.

The tourneys end, the royal family congratulates the winners, thanks everyone for participating, and bids them a good night. Sana can't stop thinking of bright, heart-shaped smiles.

-

Sana finds herself fiddling with her midnight blue dress — sleeveless and floor length, glinting under the lights — in front of the double doors that separate her from the party, waiting to be announced.

She mumbles words of encouragement to herself.

She takes a deep breath when she hears Sebastian say, "I present you, Princess Sana of House Minatozaki, daughter of King Kyouhei and Queen Akane, sole heiress of the Kingdom of Aurlands, future protector of the New World."

Inhale, exhale, chin up, straight back, arms herself with a smile; and thinks, _'this might be nerve-wracking but this ball is held in my name and hosted for my 18__th__ birthday.'_ Sana takes the first step into her future, not as Princess Sana, but as the future Queen Sana of Aurlands; with every duty, responsibility, and burden that comes with the title.


	2. Why is it called a ballroom if there are no balls?

Nayeon truly, honest to God, believes she is in love with Yoo Jeongyeon, the obnoxiously loud and blunt girl from the bakery down the street. Ever since the girl pointed so rudely at her, wheezed from laughing so much; back when they were younger, no worries and responsibilities breathing down their necks. And so, when her widowed mother tells her that she is to marry a princess from the Kingdom of Aurlands, she was horrified. She was 16, building up the courage to confess to obnoxious, lovely, Yoo Jeongyeon.

Nayeon was fooling herself.

She hails from a noble house of the Kingdom of Opim, a small country ruled by the Park Family. The House of Im fell from grace a good two or three generations ago, when Nayeon's ancestor thought it was a good idea to gamble all their fortunes; and when he emptied their vaults, tried to pay off his debts by selling his daughter. The people of Opim are superstitious, always frowning upon those who hurt their own. What once was a Great House became the Cursed House of Im.

Nayeon hated it, the blood flowing in her veins, ever since she understood why her fellow kids were prohibited to play with her.

When she was nine, she trips on an invisible rock, face plants in the courtyard of the palace. She hears whispers, Nayeon, the Cursed. The tears are threatening to fall from her eyes when she whips her head to the sound of someone wheezing and laughing so loudly, her face burns from embarrassment. But then, she sees little feet walking towards her, a hand stretched out to help her. A little girl with the most elegant gummy smile and crescent-shaped eyes, tanned skin, and long brown hair. Nayeon takes the hand offered to her, red-faced, and mumbles a quiet "thank you."

"It's no problem," the stranger says, "I apologize for the idiot who laughed at you."

Nayeon nods, eyes glued to the ground. She sees the scrawny child walking towards them, still having the time of her life with tears on her face and arms wrapped around her stomach.

"That was so funny, there was nothing there!" the girl was still trying to catch her breath and Nayeon internally screams, begs the ground to swallow her and never spit her out.

"Yah! Yoo Kyungwan, stop it! You're going to make her cry!"

She falls to her knees (she does, in her mind), begs harder to every higher being there is, to just hurry up and end her misery, strike her with a bolt of lightning, turn her into a pile of dust.

Yoo Kyungwan puts the other girl into a headlock and gives her a noogie, "My new name is Yoo Jeongyeon, Park Jihyo! Beg for mercy!"

Nayeon peers at the two girls who got wrapped up in their scuffle, they look ridiculous and it brings a (just as obnoxious as Jeongyeon's) laugh out of her. The two kids look at her brightly, introducing themselves: "Yoo Jeongyeon, from the bakery" and "Park Jihyo, of the ruling family."

"My name is Nayeon," she says, thinks that since they have yet to run screaming for the hills, they must have not known which House she belongs; wants it to stay that way, wants to enjoy having someone to talk to outside of her family, even just for a while.

Jihyo tilts her head, as if waiting for her to continue but she just tries to smile brightly — hoping against all odds that the girl will let it go. Then Jihyo smiles at her, understanding. Jeongyeon puts her arms around the two, claims that Nayeon is part of their circle now. With a simple gesture and childish innocence, Yoo Jeongyeon made her the happiest she had ever been.

Throughout the day she spent playing with the younger girls, Nayeon felt guilty. The judgmental stares of palace servants and guards following her wherever she was dragged in; but Nayeon supposes those were nothing, not compared to the sheer joy of having friends.

Her father picks her up before sundown, his meeting with the King and other nobles finished for the day. Im Chanwoo wore the biggest smile Nayeon have ever seen on him, and she knows it's because she did not spend the day alone. The guilt feels heavier.

The Harvest meetings last for a week, and Nayeon thought that it will be a week of playing with Jeongyeon and Jihyo — a week of her, being just Nayeon, nine-year-old kid with bunny teeth and heart-shaped smile.

Her happiness, albeit founded on her omitting an important aspect of her life, does not last.

Some noble-born kids decided that her little secret is theirs to share. A little something to have Princess Jihyo give them her attention. A little something to have gentle, beautiful, handsome Jeongyeon play with them. Jealousy was an ugly thing.

Nayeon runs, sobbing uncontrollably. She fumbles and trips, and she lays there — on a side road, alone, and sad. And she hates her House more than she ever did before. That is until someone plops down on her back and someone sits beside her. She cries harder and Jeongyeon and Jihyo stay with her until she stops; pulls her in the warmest of hugs and she feels okay, at home. Loves them with every fiber of her body.

-

A decade passes and Nayeon finds herself standing on the waiting area of the field, jittery nerves and adrenaline coursing through her body, waiting for the jousting match to finish. She still couldn't believe Jihyo managed to convince her to impress her future _wife_, something about a coming-of-age gift.

The younger girl's power over her truly is terrifying; she can't say no to her, no matter how hard she tries not to give in. Nayeon would never admit it openly, but she's got an inkling that Jihyo is aware of it, exploits it whenever she wants. This performance, then, is for Jihyo and Jeongyeon — not for the Princess of Aurlands, nor the Royal Family, noble houses, common folk.

She sees Jeongyeon leading the drummers, giving them a thumbs up and a handsome smile; Jihyo blushes and smiles so brightly that Nayeon wonders how Jeongyeon isn't blind yet.

And the first beat drops, loud, and the crowd hushes; then the second one, louder and echoing, it sent sparks of excitement in her spine, she looks at Jihyo just to find the other girl already looking at her and giving her a proud nod. As Jeongyeon's stick hits the drum for the third time, Nayeon closes her eyes and lets instinct take over.

Thunderous applause and cheering wake her up from her trance, and she smiles at Jihyo and Jeongyeon. Turns her head to look at the Royal Box, catches the eyes of a blonde woman wearing a long-sleeved white dress, very much looking like she popped out of a fairy tale book.

Nayeon can't remember much after that, dizzy with the thrill after a performance (and those eyes that look like they were sparkling, like they hold glinting stars inside them).

-

Nayeon wore a black, shoulder-less dress that stops a few inches before her feet for the dinner party. Jihyo's was a muted long-sleeved red dress, very much like a long dress shirt with large decorative buttons in front, tied with a red ribbon on her waist.

She was about to barge inside the bathroom of their shared room (Jihyo insisted, Nayeon actually felt bad for the poor man) in the Minatozaki Mansion, when Jeongyeon comes out - tomato-faced and fiddling with her hands.

"Can't I just spend the night here? I'm not noble-born," Jeongyeon grumbles, throws her hands upwards too, for a more dramatic effect, "I make bread for a living!"

"So dramatic, Yoo Jeongyeon," Nayeon snickers.

Jihyo laughs at them while putting on her heels, "Don't want to hear that from you, Nayeonnie." She stands up and turns to them, and her jaw drops to the floor, thanks the gods for blessing her eyes (Jihyo is as dramatic as both her friends). Jeongyeon is wearing a long dress with long sleeves, different shades of brown with bright indigo lining her shoulders to the end of her sleeves, dotted with little circles, and finished with appealing ruffles and ribbon on her collar. Breathless, Jihyo says, "You look beautiful, Jeonggie."

Nayeon closes Jihyo's mouth and looks at her idiotic friends, inwardly face-palming to this blatantly gross scene they are forcing her to witness. She still thinks she loves Jeongyeon and so she hides her perceived hurt by complaining that Jihyo has yet to compliment her.

-

It was not until Princess Sana was introduced did the party truly start. There was a speech from the King and Queen; performances, well wishes and gifts for the celebrant. Nayeon and Jeongyeon stayed on their table while Jihyo mingled with her fellow royals and nobles. The dinner was excellent, the drinks were free, and the band was playing slow tunes — all in all, it was a pleasant evening, but Nayeon is nervous. The arrangement has not yet been announced, even though agreed so long ago. She was half-expecting the Aurlands' to break it off when her mother died, but for some reason, they haven't yet.

She still has no idea why the rich and powerful Minatozaki Family wants her — Nayeon, the last member of the Cursed House of Im. She understands why her mother set this up though, as everyone in the New World wants to be associated with them. Nayeon would never want for anything again, would be cared for, and most of all, she would be Minatozaki Nayeon, no longer attached to her family's accursed name. Her frail, sickly mother knew her thoughts, her hatred of being born an Im. Nayeon thinks she should feel sorry for upsetting her mother.

The night was still young when Jihyo got a hold of liquid courage and invited Jeongyeon for a dance — or two, or three, Nayeon had lost count already. It was funny (at least to Nayeon, because she's sure her friends would not think so) about how the princess was the one who asked for a dance, instead of the commoner who accidentally found their way inside of a party; _'__the romance books were wrong,'_ she thinks, _'or maybe her friends just made it their habit to destroy literary stereotypes.'_ She chuckles lightly, too engrossed in the conversation happening inside her head, when someone clears his throat and she looks up.

Nayeon feels sweat pool at the back of her dress.

-

The Aurlands King is a tall, imposing man, a light mustache and pointed beard tracing his jawline, wearing his military uniform: a black double-breasted long coat, various medals on his left chest, and a gold braided aiguillette from his right shoulder to the middle of his chest, paired with black slacks and shiny boots. The Aurlands Queen, half a head shorter than her husband, was wearing a simple white, sleeveless, floor-length dress, a diamond necklace, and her luscious brown hair freely flowing on her back.

Nayeon feels underdressed and beyond intimidated — but that doesn't mean that she is a meek, demure woman. She smiles at the Royal Family, stands up and curtsies, introduces herself. She pats herself on the back when she sees Queen Akane perk up and look proud on her behalf.

The Queen introduces herself and her husband, then proceeds to invite her to the Royal Family's table, "come sit with us, dear, Sana should be finishing her rounds with the guests any time now."

"It would be my pleasure, Your Majesty," Nayeon answers, tries to keep her voice from trembling.

"No need to be so formal, Nayeon, you are to marry my daughter. Call us by our names," the King — _no, Kyouhei,_ tells her, _(is that a mischievous glint in his eyes?)_ "although I'd be more than happy if you start calling us father and mother, instead."

Nayeon almost believes the champagne she had been drinking was spiked; that, or she's having a very vivid dream. As far as her New World lessons went, the Aurlands' Royals are intimidating and scary, proud and vengeful — they have enough gold to buy half the world and still live comfortably; so she just stares at him, looking more like a fish out of water than a 19-year-old woman.

The man flushed red and scratched the back of his head, "was that too much? I apologize," he was halfway into bowing when Nayeon snapped back to reality and waved her hands, chuckling nervously and explaining her surprise.

Queen Akane just laughs at them, holding Nayeon's arm and leading her to their table, where the blonde woman from this afternoon was sitting, accompanied by two other women.

One of the two, a short black-haired woman notices the King and Queen first, perks up and smiles brightly. Then she catches Nayeon's eyes and the woman suddenly changes her demeanor, looking more guarded with her lips pressed into a thin line. Nayeon tries to give the woman a small smile, to show that although she is a stranger, she does not have any malicious intent. The woman ignores her and turns to the other, whispers something and leaves the table. She lets her smile fall and thinks, '_well, this is already off to a bad start.'_

They reach the table and the woman with long brown locks gives her a pretty gummy smile, Nayeon feels like she's about to faint from whiplash. She might be panicking, but she was still a noble-born with manners, so she returns the smile. Greetings and introductions were made, learns that the rude woman is Hirai Momo and the angelic one is Myoui Mina.

Nayeon turns to face the other occupant of the table, and she feels like she stopped breathing.

Warmth envelopes her hands, the prettiest brown eyes glint under the lights of the room, and the loveliest voice asks her, "are you okay, Nayeon?"

_'Wow.'_

She feels breathless because she really did stop putting oxygen in her lungs. Blood rushes to her head so fast she had to hold the woman's hands tighter. But then she realizes that the warmth she feels comes from the soft hands holding her sweaty ones.

"Ah, yes, thank you. I'm okay. I apologize. I think, I— drank more than what I should have."

If Jihyo and Jeongyeon could just see Nayeon right now, they would probably send themselves to an early grave by laughing so hard.

The blonde goddess — Sana, a voice tells her — smiles prettily at her and says, "then, I'm glad to hear that. Can't have my wife feel ill the first time she sees my face, right?"

Her brain short circuits and all she remembers is the joke Jeongyeon told her while they were waiting for the _most beautiful, loveliest, prettiest Princess_ to be presented.

Nayeon croaks, "Why is it called a ballroom if there are no balls?"


	3. I'm dedicating every day to you

Sana is, for lack of a better word, confused. And so, she peers up at Nayeon, still holding her hands, and she can't help it, really, her thumb has a mind of its own maybe, but she finds herself caressing the woman's palm, "I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing— just a dumb joke Jeongyeon, my friend, told me. I am so, so sorry, Your Highness," Nayeon splutters, looking like she'd rather be in front of a charging bull instead of here, with Sana.

It's very endearing, though, and it occurs to her that she will find everything about her future wife endearing. Sana pretends it doesn't scare her and decides to ignore the flashing warning signs.

"Cute," Sana mumbles, not caring whether the other woman hears her, clears her throat, "please, call me Sana. I'm already calling you by your name. Unless you find it uncomfortable?"

Nayeon blushes again, so prettily, "I don't, I— It's okay, _Sana_."

And with that, the rest of the world bleeds into their ears; becomes aware of the people around them, the noises, the eyes. Sana lets go of Nayeon's hands immediately, as if burned, embarrassment colors her features, and she helps her wife to the chair next to her.

Sana fails to notice the frown that graces Nayeon's face.

-

After that awkward affair, Momo comes back to their table, sits beside Mina and pointedly ignores Nayeon's presence.

Mina, being the angel she is, tries to salvage the situation, engages them into a conversation but fails terribly as she can't find a common interest with the girl. It doesn't help that Nayeon looks like she'd rather be somewhere else. This realization makes her upset, and she knows that Momo played a large part in how the night turned out.

Momo feels bad, but she can't stop herself from being wary of the other girl — she knows who Nayeon is. She knew _of _ Nayeon and the filthy secrets the Cursed House of Im carries. Knowing everything about those trying to gain favor from the Crown is part of her duties as second-in-line to being head of her House. Momo would not deny that she thinks it's a dirty job to have, something that she can't be so proud of in public. But if it means that she can protect her family, Mina and Sana, and the kingdom, then she will swallow the bitter taste and soak her whole body with the blood of their enemies if need be. She won't fail to protect Sana this time.

The King and Queen are oblivious to the tense air, and Sana is about to pull her hair; it's not how she imagined her birthday would be.

"Dance with me," Momo audibly invites Mina, her way of trying to diffuse the tension.

Mina sees it for what it is, glad and proud of the subtle olive branch her lover extends. It doesn't excuse the latter's attitude but she's aware of how protective Momo is. Mina looks at Sana briefly, tries to tell her friend that this is her chance, but before she could—

"May I have this dance, as well, my lady?" Sana already took the chance, standing beside Nayeon, bows and offers her right hand, palm up, left hand folded behind her back, smiling nervously.

Nayeon smiles, curtsies, slides her hand to Sana's, and lets herself be led to the middle of the room.

-

Sana feels fuzzy and warm, _'was the ballroom always this hot?'_

It's not the first time she has had to dance with someone, though not someone so pretty anyway. She feels short of breath, right hand still holding Nayeon's, her left resting on Nayeon's hips and the latter's other hand on her shoulder. There is a respectable distance between their bodies but Sana wants to be closer, so she takes the small step to get closer, tightens her grip and starts leading them into a slow waltz.

"Sana," she hears Nayeon call her and maybe all she'd ever want is for the woman to call her name like that — soft, almost lost to the noise that surrounds them.

"Sana, is this okay? People are looking at us."

She then realizes that she's been staring at Nayeon, looks around them to see nobilities and royals whip their heads to look away, suddenly embarrassed to be caught by the Aurlands' Princess. She chuckles before draping Nayeon's hand on her shoulders and rests both her hands on the brunette's waist.

"Let them; they will be seeing more of us together once the announcement is made, anyway."

"Are you always this…_ forward?_"

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Sana asks in lieu of a reply, words playful, while she lets Nayeon twirl and dances with a different vigor, rushed and excited.

"I— I asked first," Nayeon stutters, and Sana finds it adorable.

"Maybe? I've always been told that I make friends easily. And I really want to get along with you, Nayeon. I am to spend the rest of my life with you by my side. It's better for us to at least be friends, no?"

Nayeon nods and lowers her head, feeling bashful under the intensity of her dance partner, "I'd like that."

The two continue to dance, bodies flush, holding each other's shoulders and waist, comfortably wrapped up in the silence of their bubble, and under the watchful eyes of their friends.

-

As the night drew to a close, so did the party, the drunken guests ushered out of the ballroom after the last round of well-wishes and greetings. Sana kept Nayeon beside her, still holding her hand, the woman looking like she was about to fall asleep on her feet.

It was as if it was second nature to her to let Nayeon rest her weight on her side and wrap her arm on the latter's waist. It should scare her, maybe, at how fast her body has accommodated Nayeon's; but at the moment, she just relishes the warmth it gives her.

Sana gently nudges her awake, smiles at the cute pout her fiance gives her, "Good morning, Nayeon."

"Yeah, good morning, Nayeonnie," a totally amused voice filters through their space and Nayeon scrambles, pulls away from her place tucked under Sana's chin.

"Shut up, Jihyo. Where's Jeonggie?"

"She saw some friends, I think? I'm not sure; the girl with the weird haircut looked like it's way past her bedtime and the taller one looked like she's seconds away from strangling the people around them."

The Princess' hand is still holding the brunette's waist, and it gets their attention when she slides it to rest on the small of Nayeon's back.

"Oh, um. This is Princess Minatozaki Sana of the Aurlands' ruling family," Nayeon starts, "and this is Princess Park Jihyo, of Opim's House of Park."

Jihyo raises her brow and tries to stop the laughter bubbling from her throat; while Sana looks amused, the smile from her face widening to show perfect teeth.

It's Jihyo who takes mercy on her, still trying to smother her giggles, "We know each other, unnie. Princesses and all."

Sana just hums her agreement and Nayeon flushes again, loses count of how many times she's blushed during the night.

"I didn't know you knew each other, though; Lady Park didn't mention her being close to my future wife."

"I just didn't want to interfere. My apologies," Jihyo bows a little, not in the least bit feeling sorry, if the smile on her lips is any indication.

"Then, it wouldn't be presumptuous of me to invite you for lunch tomorrow? Only as friends, of course, no princess or kingdom duties. Just a little get together for us to meet each other's friends."

"Of course not, although can I extend this invitation to our other friend?"

"Any friend of Nayeon's is, by extension, mine too."

Jihyo smiles brightly at this and excuses herself.

Sana curls her hand over Nayeon's waist, tugging closer to kiss the top of her fiancé's head, acting as if they have known each other for years and not for just a few hours. There's a part of her that is confused by her own actions, but she squashes it down and buries it deeper at the back of her head, shamelessly ignoring it; because right at this moment, her heart tells her that her lips are right where they belong. Tells her that her lips are going to build a home on the other girl's skin.

"You didn’t have to say that," Nayeon turns to face her, brows creasing and a pout forming on her lips.

The blonde chuckles at the sight, "I know. I wanted to, though."

Sana hears Nayeon sigh at this, welcomes the arms that wrap her shoulders to pull her into a tight hug, "thank you, Sana."

"For what?"

"You know what for," the brunette says, voice muffled on Sana's chest. And Sana has never felt so at peace in all her life than at the arms of this woman, a stranger, really. She finds herself holding Nayeon's back and side, and they stay like this for longer than necessary. Neither women complain nor think of pulling away until Sana sees her parents say goodbye to the last guest and turn to look at them.

She pulls away, but not without squeezing and patting the brunette, holds the latter's hand and pulls her along towards the King and Queen.

-

After their talk with Sana's parents about the lunch tomorrow, Nayeon found herself strolling the palace's backyard with the girl, their hands still intertwined. The brightness of the scattered lamps illuminating the night drapes over the two of them and she feels content and safe with a woman she's had known for only a few hours.

They were sharing little anecdotes about themselves, stories from the childhood they have spent with their friends, mostly. Nayeon may have laughed out loud, here and there, something not befitting a lady from a noble house; but Sana didn't care about how loud her laughs were, or how she had to stop walking because she snorted and started wheezing. The Aurlands princess seemed like she was actually trying to make her laugh harder, _louder_ — seemingly trying to one-up herself by making the next one more ridiculous than the last.

Sana had just finished recounting how she gave Momo a high five, instead of helping the girl when the latter fell down the stairs; when Nayeon realized that she has spent almost the whole night with the person she's soon to be married with. And suddenly she becomes aware of the fact that this person right here, this person who had managed to make her laugh like no one ever did, not even Jeongyeon with her lame jokes nor Jihyo's bouts of dry humor; this wonderful and amazing person is going to marry her and take her in. Simple, ordinary Nayeon, the last surviving member of the Cursed House of Im.

Nayeon, who always felt cheated by the universe, who always acted as if the world owes her, for the first time in her life, feels inadequate, unworthy, _undeserving_.

And so, Nayeon pulls away, stands still, takes a deep breath and looks straight in the eyes of the woman in front of her.

"Nayeon?" the blonde girl asked, confusion coloring her voice.

"Sana."

"That's my name," a playful smile graces Sana's face and she fully turns to face Nayeon, reaching out to cup both of the latter's hands.

Nayeon lets her.

"Nayeon, is something wrong? Are you tired? Do you want to go back?"

"No, nothing's wrong, Princess."

"Then, what is—"

"I don't really have anything going for myself. I don’t have a family anymore, nor do I have my House's Status and Authority backing me. I don't have anything to offer you, Princess Sana. And I fear that this arrangement is only beneficial to me."

Nayeon could see how Sana's whole demeanor changes from playful to serious, and at that moment she knows that the woman holding her hands and whose thumbs have been drawing circles on her palms, is Minatozaki Sana, the future Queen of Aurlands. Nayeon wills herself to not slouch, to stand a little bit straighter, chin held up and chest puffed out. Like a soldier snapping to attention in front of her commander.

"You don't have to offer me anything, Nayeon of the Great House of Im. I am the one and only heir of this Kingdom, surely no one in all of the New World could offer me anything that I have no means of acquiring for myself, yes?"

Nayeon bows her head at this, shamefaced, "I apologize, Your Highness, I did not intend to insult you."

"And I did not mean it that way. I was only trying to say that being able to offer me anything would not make any difference. Look at me, please?"

Nayeon feels Sana letting go of her and she didn't really want to lose the warmth of those hands, so she held on tightly, lifting her head and looking at the blonde girl.

"I, too, don't know what my parents were hoping to accomplish in arranging our houses to be joined. But I can genuinely say that I have enjoyed spending this night with you, Nayeon. And if you insist on wanting to give me something in return for being my wife, then could I ask for a favor?"

"Anything you ask for, Princess, I shall do my utmost to fulfill."

"Be my lifelong companion."

Under the watchful eyes of the moon and the stars on the 29th of December, Nayeon bends her left leg and kneels in front of her future Queen. "Then, I am dedicating every day to you, my Princess," Nayeon says, with all the loyalty and bravery in her body, resembling a knight saying her oath — solemn, and brimming with the promise of absolute obedience. She brings Sana's hands close to her face and kisses them.

Sana lets her, and pulls her up, looks at her with warm, bright eyes, and says in a hushed out voice, "You are now bound to me, Im Nayeon, arranged marriage or not."

Sana presses a kiss at the corner of her mouth, hard and heavy, lasting longer than what Nayeon expected, but at the same time, shorter than what she had wanted.

She lets herself get pulled by the princess again, this time back towards the castle. She follows her deeper in the Minatozaki Mansion, smiles at the guards and servants Sana greets.

Nayeon feels warm and content. She has half the mind to wonder if this is how taking drugs feel. And if it is, she knows deep in her heart that she will gladly drown and die just for another taste of this Sana-induced haze she's currently in.

Sana kisses her again, this time on her cheek, when they reached the door of her shared room with her friends, "Thank you for tonight, Nayeon."

"Happy 18th birthday, Sana," she holds Sana's cheeks and tiptoes to kiss her on her forehead.

-

It was almost midnight when Jeongyeon and Jihyo finally decided to search for Nayeon, they were sure that they heard voices in front of their door ten or so minutes ago but their friend is still not coming in.

Jeongyeon almost jumped out of her skin when she saw a figure sitting on the wall beside their doorway.

It was Nayeon, who looked up to her with teary eyes, and said in the most heartbroken and relieved tone she ever heard from the older girl, "Yoo Jeongyeon, I don't think I love you."

To say Jeongyeon was confused would be the understatement of the century. She closed the door and locked it, walked to the bed and laid down under the blankets.

Jihyo quietly observed the girl from the mirror in front of the vanity, just as confused, when she heard Nayeon whisper-yelling and silently banging the door, "Yah! Why did you lock it!" She honestly doesn’t get how Nayeon was able to be quiet and loud at the same time.

Jihyo just sighed and let the ridiculous woman in, preparing herself for another bout of bickering from the older girls.


End file.
